Um Conto de Três Irmãos
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Três irmãos conseguiram enganar a Morte uma vez, mas acabam descobrindo que ela jamais poderá ser conquistada. Crossover entre duas lendas de Harry Potter e Sandman.


**Um Conto de Três Irmãos**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ Três irmãos conseguiram enganar a Morte uma vez, mas acabam descobrindo que ela jamais poderá ser conquistada. Crossover entre duas lendas de Harry Potter e Sandman._

**DISCLAIMER:** _A Lenda dos Três Irmãos _foi escrita por J.K. Rowling para _Harry Potter e as Relíquias Mortais_. _Sonho de uma Noite de Verão_ foi escrito por Neil Gaiman para a série _Sandman._ Nenhum dos personagens tirados destas duas histórias me pertence, infelizmente.

**BETA-READER:** Ferporcel, mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

------

_Colina de Wendel_

_23 de Junho de 1593_

Os três irmãos caminhavam com dificuldade, subindo esgotados pela estradinha que levava e trazia diversos viajantes de todos os cantos da Inglaterra. Estavam num campo muito verde e com poucas árvores, o calor do verão iminente e a dura jornada de cinco dias andando sem cessar começavam a fazê-los duvidar do seu intento.

O irmão mais velho desejava apenas aventurar-se mundo afora, derrotar inimigos e transformar-se num bruxo invencível, temido por todos de sua espécie.

O irmão do meio desejava sair da sua vila, esquecer seu passado e mostrar a todos a grandeza da bruxandade.

O irmão mais novo seguia os mais velhos a procura de novas experiências, nada era melhor que aprender coisas novas. Ele desejava conhecimento.

Eles finalmente pararam quando um rio largo, fundo e com uma forte correnteza cruzou a estrada.

– É aqui – disse o mais velho, deixando a pesada trouxa que carregava com seus pertences cair no chão.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou o irmão mais novo. – Aquela mulher não me parecia confiável.

– Mulher? – o mais velho repetiu, virando-se para o irmão como se estivesse ofendido com o que ouvira. – Era um homem! Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens, como sempre.

O irmão do meio apenas suspirou enquanto os outros dois continuavam com a discussão tola. Será que eles sabiam que os três haviam se encontrado com Desejo? Quem, se não um dos outros seis Perpétuos seria capaz de dizer como encontrar a Morte e derrotá-la? E quem melhor que ele para reconhecer Desejo? Ele, que fora tocado por ele/ela uma vez e, como todos que sucumbiram aos seus truques, agora lutava para não cair no reino da sua irmã gêmea, Desespero? Desejo lhes dissera que precisariam cruzar um rio para encontrar a Morte, e o irmão do meio sentia que o desejo dele e dos seus irmãos de derrotar a Morte era forte o suficiente para que ele/ela aceitasse ouvir suas súplicas.

– Se esse é o rio – o irmão mais novo continuava discutindo com o irmão mais velho –, como vamos atravessá-lo? É muito fundo para continuarmos a pé, e estamos cansados demais para vencer a correnteza nadando e chegar do outro lado.

– Nós temos que atravessá-lo – o mais velho insistiu.

– Parem de discutir como dois trouxas! – o irmão do meio finalmente interrompeu os outros dois. – Nós somos bruxos! Se unirmos nossa magia será fácil construir uma ponte e atravessar o rio sem nenhum perigo.

Seus irmãos não replicaram, ele estava certo. Com as três varinhas apontadas em direção à margem do rio e alguns encantamentos, uma ponte formada por diversas plantas rastejantes e gavinhas começou a crescer, atravessando o rio e chegando à outra margem. O irmão mais velho foi o primeiro a testar.

– É segura – ele gritou do meio da ponte.

Os outros dois irmãos o seguiram, mas estacaram assim que chegaram próximos ao irmão mais velho, que ainda estava virado de frente para eles.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou para os dois irmãos, que subitamente estavam mais pálidos que a morte.

O irmão do meio apenas apontou para frente, e o irmão mais velho se virou; uma figura encapuzada bloqueava o caminho. Ela tirou o capuz, e os três irmãos olharam boquiabertos para uma bruxa de cabelos pretos encaracolados até a cintura, usando vestes negras e o símbolo da vida pendurado por um pequeno cordão em volta do pescoço. A Morte sorriu.

– Olá – ela disse com um tom jovial. – Eu venho aqui várias vezes, mas vocês foram os primeiros que conseguiram vencer este rio.

O irmão mais velho sorriu para si mesmo. Finalmente ele havia vencido o pior inimigo.

– Muito bem – a Morte continuou –, acho que posso dar mais algum tempo para vocês, já que conseguiram me enganar...

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, os três irmãos surpresos com a linda mulher parada à frente deles. Ela parecia muito feliz para ser a Morte, ludibriada por três irmãos. Ou talvez eles fossem realmente espertos, mais espertos que os trouxas que costumavam andar naquela região.

– Eu lhes darei um presente para cada – a Morte finalmente declarou. – O que vocês mais desejam?

Os três irmãos se entreolharam, mas foi o mais velho quem falou primeiro, um sorriso desdenhoso formando-se em seus lábios:

– Eu quero uma nova varinha. Uma varinha capaz de ganhar qualquer duelo – ele acrescentou desafiadoramente –, uma varinha digna do bruxo que enganou a Morte.

Morte simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Esticou seu braço até um sabugueiro próximo, e um ramo caiu sem vida. Era impossível para os irmãos avaliarem se ela caminhou até a árvore à beira do rio, mais rápido do que seus olhos podiam perceber, ou se ela sempre estivera lá, pois a Morte sempre está em todos os lugares.

Com um simples toque naquele ramo seco, ela deu vida a uma nova varinha e a entregou para o irmão mais velho.

Então, o irmão do meio deu um passo para frente. Fazer a Morte lhe dar uma nova varinha, uma varinha capaz de derrotá-la, ainda não era humilhação suficiente para compensar tudo o que a Morte já havia lhe tirado. Ele queria mais, ele queria o poder da própria Morte. Com um sorriso altivo, o irmão do meio fez seu pedido:

– Eu quero ter o poder de anular a morte, de chamar de volta aqueles que me foram tirados. – Pois era assim que ele pensava que se igualaria, ou até venceria a Morte.

A bruxa, que parecia ser da mesma idade que seu irmão mais novo, abaixou-se e pegou uma pedra do chão, ou a pedra sempre estivera na mão dela? Era difícil dizer.

– Aqui está – ela disse estendendo a pedra para o irmão do meio. – Agora esta pedra tem o poder de trazer quem você quiser de volta do mundo dos mortos.

Os olhos dele brilharam, e o bruxo guardou seu presente dentro de suas vestes.

Era a vez do irmão mais novo pedir seu presente, mas ele continuou em silêncio.

– E então, gracinha? – a Morte o instigou. – Qual será o seu presente?

Cabisbaixo, o irmão mais novo levantou os olhos para a mulher que dizia ser a Morte. Ela era muito bonita, mas ele lembrou-se que uma vez sua mãe o alertara quanto aos perigos de uma mulher muito bonita. Além disso, ele não achava certo brincar com a Morte, e algo lhe dizia que ela poderia querer persegui-los depois daquele encontro. Após muito refletir, o mais jovem finalmente respondeu:

– Eu quero alguma coisa que me permita continuar minha jornada...

Morte pareceu sorrir e piscar para ele, ou era apenas sua imaginação?

–... sem que você possa me seguir – ele completou.

Morte assentiu, mas desta vez ela não sorriu. Tirou a capa com o capuz que usava quando os encontrou na ponte e entregou para o mais jovem. Assim que ele a colocou nos ombros, ficou invisível.

Os três irmãos quase não acreditaram em sua sorte quando viram a Morte lhes abrir caminho. Eles terminaram de atravessar a ponte e seguiram sua jornada, contando e recontando sua aventura, admirando seus presentes.

Os três homens que seguiam a estrada se transformaram em pequenas sombras quando uma voz macia surgiu de trás da mulher que os acompanhava com o olhar:

– Você, minha irmã? Participando de joguinhos com os mortais? Eu pensei que apenas os mais novos faziam isso.

Morte virou-se e sorriu para o irmão. Sonho sempre foi o mais responsável da família, preso aos seus deveres.

– Eles precisam entender que um dia suas vidas acabarão, e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso – ela respondeu.

Os olhos da cor da noite de Sandman pareciam curiosos, ele jamais entendera a preocupação, e às vezes até o carinho, com que sua irmã mais velha tratava os mortais.

– Mas o que o traz aqui, meu irmão? Na véspera do solstício de verão, na colina de Wendell? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Lembra-se de um dos seus dias como mortal? Aquela vez que você me obrigou a acompanhá-la para conviver com mortais e assim, talvez, eu fosse capaz de entendê-los melhor?

– Claro! – ela respondeu animada. Sonho interagindo com os mortais não era algo que se ouvia todo o dia, não depois daquele triste acidente com Nada. – Nós encontramos algumas pessoas muito interessantes aquele dia, não foi? Como está o Robert?

– Desde aquele dia eu venho me encontrando com ele a cada cem anos. Robert não estava muito bem da última vez que o vi, mas ainda assim não desistiu de viver. – Morte pareceu sorrir ao saber notícias do homem que simplesmente escolheu não morrer. Sandman continuou sua explicação sem considerar a irmã: – Entretanto, eu aproveitei minha estadia entre os mortais para encomendar uma peça a um ator que conheci naquela mesma taberna. Ela deverá ser apresentada hoje, para o povo das fadas.

Morte deu uma gargalhada.

– Você, meu irmão? Participando de joguinhos com os mortais? – ela repetiu a pergunta dele. – Eu pensei que apenas os mais novos faziam isso.

– Isso não é um joguinho – Sandman respondeu irritado. – Há algum tempo que estou devendo um presente à Lady Titânia.

– E você o confiou a um ator mortal? – Morte perguntou franzindo o cenho, preocupada. – Cuidado, meu irmão, o povo das fadas não respeita os mortais.

– Você é que deveria ter cuidado, minha irmã. Não é prudente distribuir presentes aos mortais – Sandman replicou. – Assim que aqueles bruxos entenderem o valor das três relíquias que carregam com eles, eles poderão dominá-la.

Morte apenas sorriu.

– Você ainda não entende realmente os mortais, não é, Sonho?

– Só estou preocupado porque isso não é típico de você. Parece mais uma brincadeira de Desejo ou Delírio.

– Não subestime nossas irmãs mais novas, Sonho – Morte ralhou com ele. – Sim, Desejo está envolvida nisso, embora num futuro distante ela vá descobrir que sua tentativa egoísta de me derrotar ainda salvará a vida de muitos bruxos.

– Agora você está falando como nosso irmão mais velho – Sandman brincou.

– Sim – Morte respondeu –, eu estive nos jardins de Destino antes de encontrar aqueles três bruxos. É engraçado como, mesmo sendo cego, Destino sempre sabe qual é o caminho certo em seu labirinto.

Morte foi interrompida pelo burburinho de uma trupe de atores que seguiam a estrada. Cerca de cinqüenta homens vinham na direção deles com várias carroças que provavelmente se transformariam no palco e cenários das suas peças. A trupe parou a alguns metros deles, e um homem seguiu em direção a Sandman, embora ainda não conseguisse enxergá-los.

– Irmã, se você precisar da minha ajuda para recuperar suas relíquias... – Sandman começou.

– Não, Sonho – ela o interrompeu. – O mais velho logo vai perder sua nova varinha, pois vai instigar a cobiça dos seus inimigos. E o segundo irmão logo vai descobrir que seu presente é inútil e pedirá minha ajuda.

– Mas e o mais jovem? Você lhe deu a sua capa...

– Oh... ele era realmente adorável, você não achou? – Morte respondeu antes que o irmão terminasse a frase. – As relíquias não poderão mais voltar para mim agora que eu as distribuí, a capa provavelmente passará para seus descendentes, até chegar a hora de ser usada.

– Mas se ele ficar invisível, você jamais poderá...

– Não se preocupe, Sonho – Morte o interrompeu mais uma vez. – Todos têm sua hora, até eu e você. Chegará o dia em que ele vai concluir que a capa da invisibilidade deve ser passada para sua próxima geração.

Sandman permaneceu em silêncio. O homem que ele esperava já estava bem próximo e logo conseguiria enxergá-los.

– Eu tenho que deixá-la, minha irmã – Sandman se despediu com uma mesura. – Will Shekespear está à minha espera para seguir minhas próximas instruções. Em breve o povo das fadas chegará para apreciar sua peça.

– Neste caso – Morte respondeu piscando um olho –, diga para o Will quebrar a perna!

-----

– Ei! Volte aqui! – o irmão mais velho gritou da escuridão do quarto que ocupava na taberna da vila quando percebeu alguém se esgueirando pela porta entreaberta.

Ele tentou correr atrás do invasor, mas uma voz conhecida o fez desistir:

– Você não vai conseguir alcançá-lo.

O homem se virou em direção à voz; era mesmo ela. Então voltou seus olhos para a cama. Seu corpo ainda estava deitado lá, a garganta cortada e o sangue escorrendo do lençol até o chão.

– Então esse é o meu fim? – ele perguntou para a mulher que já encontrara uma vez na semana anterior. – O bruxo invencível morto por uma faca em sua garganta?

– Sim – ela respondeu. – Uma varinha, mesmo que a varinha mais poderosa entre todas as varinhas, ainda não é capaz de tornar um bruxo invencível.

– Mas foi tão pouco tempo... Isso é morrer?

Morte levantou os ombros e esticou os braços, um sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Eu pensei que seria pior...

– Todos pensam – ela disse. – Vamos?

O bruxo estendeu sua mão também, encontrando a da Morte, e os dois deixaram o quarto.

-----

Depois da aventura com os outros dois irmãos, o irmão do meio resolveu voltar para sua própria casa. Levou quase um mês de caminhada árdua, mas ele finalmente chegou. Largou suas coisas em qualquer canto da casa e sentou-se em sua pequena cama, examinando a pedra que ganhara da Morte.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que uma simples pedrinha seria capaz de trazer seu amor de volta, mas foi só girá-la na mão por três vezes que ele viu que a Morte não estava mentindo.

Ele levantou os olhos, e a mulher que seria sua esposa o encarava. Entretanto, ela não era a jovem de olhos vívidos e brilhantes por quem ele se apaixonara. Ela estava triste, os olhos sem brilho, e era como se um fino véu os separasse. Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas não conseguia sentir sua pele macia e cheirosa. Ela estava fria, era uma morta-viva, triste e inconsolável por também não conseguir chegar mais perto do seu amor.

O irmão do meio enlouqueceu. Sabia que de nada lhe adiantaria viver se não pudesse vencer a Morte, se não pudesse tocar sua amada mais uma vez. Olhando para a sombra fraca da sua antiga noiva atrás do véu, ele entendeu que só precisaria morrer para tê-la novamente. Levantou sua varinha e apontou-a para si mesmo, e a última coisa que viu foi um raio verde em sua direção.

– Você me enganou – ele disse quando a Morte veio buscá-lo.

– Não – ela respondeu. – A pedra realmente pode trazer os mortos, mas eles jamais pertencerão novamente ao mundo dos mortais.

– Eu vou vê-la novamente agora?

A Morte sorriu.

– Sim, acho que sim.

O bruxo assentiu com a cabeça e tocou a mão da Morte, ouvindo apenas o som de suas asas.

-----

Em seu leito de morte, aquele que um dia fora o irmão mais novo olhava para a bruxa próxima à janela. Parecia que ele era o único no quarto que percebera a presença dela, e ela ainda era tão linda quanto no dia que a encontrara pela primeira vez, quase noventa anos atrás.

Ele estava rodeado por seus filhos e netos. Sua esposa já se fora há alguns anos, estava na hora dele também deixar sua vida e partir para uma nova aventura. Seu filho usaria a capa com sabedoria, e ele não precisava mais se esconder da Morte. Fechou os olhos e pareceu que todos à sua volta desapareceram, apenas a Morte ainda continuava parada próxima à janela.

– Finalmente – ela disse sorrindo – você resolveu parar de se esconder?

– Eu queria ter certeza que meus filhos ficariam bem – ele respondeu.

– Eles ficarão – ela assegurou. – Vamos?

Os dois deram a mão e partiram como velhos amigos, pois ele era o único dos irmãos Perverell que sabia que não era necessário temer a Morte, que era impossível conquistá-la ou subjugá-la. No final, depois de tanto tentar fugir dela, a Morte transformou-se na sua melhor amiga.

-----


End file.
